The Commander Is
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Tag to Season 6, Episode 9. "Love knows not it's own depth- till it's own separation." Flynn focus. Provenza/Flynn Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

It took a total of two minutes before Provenza pulled himself up from the chair and made his way towards Rusty. He nodded for Julio to step forward and pulled the young man into a solemn embrace. He had tried to protect him earlier, shield him from seeing his mother lying on that conference room floor. But nothing he could do would protect him now.

Julio and Gus took over with comforting Rusty as Provenza took his place beside his friend.

"I'm sorry Andy."

Flynn looked up at him with intense grief. The kind of grief both of them had seen in loved ones eyes over the years of giving notifications. But this time it was someone they both loved. And hell, it just wasn't fair.

Flynn leaned towards him for an embrace which Provenza obliged. He sat up a bit taller and gave his friend a strong and confident squeeze. "Ah hell," he muffled under his breath, finding it hard to muster much more. He glanced around the room as Andy released his cries. He couldn't believe their fears had become a reality. Surely, this was happening to someone else. Some person who deserved it a hell of a lot more than she did.

He didn't plan on getting up anytime soon and held his best friend for what seemed like hours. In any normal circumstance the others would have slowly trickled out...headed home...drowned their sorrows. But none of them did. They remained locked onto Provenza & Flynn. Likely for some direction.

Eventually Provenza, leaned Andy forward and placed a strong hand on his arm as he addressed the team.

"Alright...now I know you're hurting...I know not a damn thing I say will make this any better...but let's let her family pay their last respects...go home...be with the ones you love."

Andy didn't hear a word he said nor did he care too. His grief was shutting down his senses and he was sure this reality they were in, didn't really exist. He faintly recognizes the team as they place a consoling hand as they leave but little else.

He wanted-he _needed_ a drink.

Provenza appeared back in his field of vision and he was mildly comforted by his presence. But he didn't want to see his friend, he wanted to see Sharon.

"When?"

His partner knew what he meant. "The priest is in there now...won't be long."

Rusty caught a glance at Provenza and they seemed to mirror each other's grief. No words needed to be said. No words mattered anyhow.

The Commander is...dead.


	2. Chapter 2

With his partner's steady hand under his arm, Flynn was able to make his way to her side.

"Hey," he whispered toward her, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She was still warm.

"I am so sorry," he let out a brief sob, causing Provenza to place a hand on his shoulder. "I let you down. I should have insisted…should have pushed harder to get you home…but now…you're gone and I can't….I can't…I don't know how to do this…." Flynn fell forward onto her and no one said a thing for a few minutes.

"Andy," Provenza began and slowly but surely led him away. They reached the doorway before he turned back towards her. Provenza contemplated pulling him out the door but decided against it.

"This is real?" Flynn asked simply.

Provenza only nodded.

With one final glance, he turned to walk out the door on his own leaving Rusty alone with her. It wouldn't be long before her other children would arrive.

"Come on," his partner suggested. "Let's sit down."

Flynn stopped for a moment, unconsciously spinning the wedding ring on his finger. "She's gone."

Provenza never minced words and he wasn't going to start now. "Yes."

"Why didn't she just go home?" The tears started down his face, despite his attempts to remain composed.

There was more than enough guilt to go around, but at the end of the day, Sharron made her own choice. "Not your fault."

"Not yours either." Flynn said simply, knowing his friend well enough to know he was struggling with it too. "She was stubborn."

He almost smiled. "Yeah…"

It was silent for a few moments.

"I loved her so much."

Provenza stepped forward and placed two strong hands on his shoulders. "She knew that."

Flynn set his forehead on his partner's chest and remained there until Rusty approached minutes later.

He really needed that drink.


End file.
